supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun-Thrivers
History Origin The Sun-Thrivers were an ancient race of energy beings that were billions of years old and resembled red sunspots with their form constantly changing depending on their emotion. They had the power to convert matter into energy and vice-versa similar to a star in the sense that they continously fused matter to burn energy. Eons ago, a strange quirk in their evolution led them to create a fiery crystalline sphere to surround their energy forms. At this point, they came to the conclusion that their life functions would cease unless the enveloped themselves in a vast quantity of solar spawned gases which only existed within a sun. Thus, they decided to conduct the monumental task of manufacturing a star within their incredible mental powers which all the Sun-Thrivers achieved. Working simultaneously, they drew elements from other stars from across the galaxy in order to gain the necessary amount of matter to ignite their artificial sun. Eventually, they succeeded in creating this manufactured star that glowed a brilliant red beacon in space. Its energetic properties rejuvenated the Sun-Thrivers who felt health once more but a new problem began to manifest itself. They struggled to maintain enough internal gravity to keep these gas matter bonded together with the resultant action being that their sun would drift apart. A solution presented itself to these beings when they placed their great mental powers to the task of removing a cluster of controlled mass that would form a planet. Thus, the planetary birth process began with their actions giving enough momentum to orbit around their star. The new mass took a long time to cool but it was enough to save the Sun-Thrivers from doom. Once it solidified from its semi-gaseous state, a new born planet would revolve around that of Sun-Thriver's star. The weight and mass of the world spawned by these energy beings was calculated with utmost accuracy to serve as a balance to the Sun-Thriver's star gravitation. This allowed the manufactured sun to bind its fiery gases together and allow the Sun-Thriver's to continue their existence. In time, this star became known as Rao by the inhabitants of the newly created world . This state of affairs continued for billions of years until a great catastrophe struck Krypton which exploded. The death of their planetary offspring was one of the worst disasters to fall upon the Sun-Thrivers as they lost the solar balance that Krypton had created thus causing their star to become unstable once more. As such, Krypton's destruction not only annihilated the Kryptonian species but also condemned the Sun-Thrivers to a slow lingering death. As death began to approach the Sun-Thrivers as their star changed from red to orange which was due to the instability in its nature. After being removed from its home system, the star drifted through space where it appeared as a dwarf-star that moved through the cosmos. As their mental powers had greatly diminished, they lacked the means of creating a new world as they had done so with Krypton and thus sought to capture the original planetary matter they had expunged to create it. They had hoped to stablize their sun by absorbing the ruined remnants of the planet which were laden with Kryptonite. The Second Son Their search took three decades where they scoured the galaxy but had unfortunately missed a crucial ten percent needed to sustain themselves. This was because the final fragment contained a large Cardiac Creature which kept the Sun-Thrivers away. Thus, they slowly approached the planet Earth in order to attract the last son of Krypton; Kal-El who was known to the Human inhabitants as Superman. Fearing a great natural disaster to befall his world, he went to confront the approaching dwarf-star only to be infused by its energy where his body was overloaded into an eclipse effect. Seeing the only means to survive this apparent attack, he dived into the star and as he did so, the Sun-Thrivers began to use their telepathy to speak to him where their energetic forms were erratic due to the danger to their existence. They guided him into the crystalline fiery core where they revealed their origins as well as motivations and asked for his help. They revealed that the last mass they needed to stablize their sun existed on a fragment that contained the ruins of a great Kryptonian city and asked for him to bring it to them as they were greatly weakened from their exertions. Kal-El accepted this mission though the Sun-Thrivers secretly felt that the task was too great for him and that, even if he succeeded, they might have expired by the time he returned. Superman later attempted to remove the Cardiac Creature from the fragment but was overpowered by the beast as well as the Kryptonite it had been feeding on. However, the Sun-Thrivers followed his path and he used their telepathy to summon their aid. A tendril of fire from the star was extended with this solar prominence creating a power transfer between it and the creature which gave the Sun-Thrivers the amount of mass they needed to sustain their existence. With enough critical mass, they were now able to create a planetary stabilizer by forming a new world to circle them. Thus, they began the process and thanked Superman for his aid as he witnessed them creating a new world just as they had done to Krypton billions of years ago. Once done so, they awaited the cooling process and stated that their manufactured star would become healthy once more but they it would burn red once Superman had departed in order for him not to be affected by the red sun radiation. Their energy forms themselves became smoother as they were happy and they stated that they were deeply greatful to Superman for his aid and considered him their second son. Saying their farewells, Kal-El left the company of the Sun-Thrivers whilst wondering if their new Krypton would spawn a human race similar to his own. Once gone, the Sun-Thrivers again entered into a jagged frenzy state as they had concealed the fact that Superman had only given them a new lease on life as their new Krypton Two was fated to explode in the distant future and unless they found a means to survive prior to that disaster, their race would cease to exist. Equipment *Coming Soon Transportation *Coming Soon Weapons *Coming Soon Allies *Superman Enemies *None Notes *The Sun-Thrivers existed only in the original Earth-One continuity and their fate following their encounter with Superman is unknown. *Their official name is not known though they described themselves as a race of Sun-Thrivers and Superman addresses them under this name later in the comic. *Being from a prior continuity family, the Sun-Thrivers relation to the Sun God Rao is not addressed though its stated in the issue that they were the creators of Krypton. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://wiki.superman.nu/wiki/index.php/Sun-Thrivers Category:Teams